


Podfic: Five Times Eliot Couldn't Fight His Way Out of Trouble

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: 5 Things Meme [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 5 Things, Backstory, Comment Fic, Kid Fic, Meme, Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204





	Podfic: Five Times Eliot Couldn't Fight His Way Out of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five times Eliot couldn't fight his way out of trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69646) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



A really interesting backstory and a pretty short, simple read.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012121215.zip)


End file.
